


Constellations are the fanart of the gods

by Babs15



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Courting Rituals, F/F, Femslash, GAY MESS, Gayness, Good Bellatrix Black Lestrange, Good Slytherins, Good Tom Riddle, Gryffindor/Slytherin Inter-House Relationships, Politics, Romance, Sane Bellatrix Black Lestrange, Sane Tom Riddle, Slytherin, Triwizard Tournament
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:14:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26071735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Babs15/pseuds/Babs15
Summary: The villain that you know as lord Voldemort never was.Tom Riddle was a troubled young mn when Albus Dumbledore showed up at the orphanage, the boy had clearly been through a good deal of trauma so the headmaster first move after telling the boy that he possessed magic was to take him to St Mungo’s for a full workup on his physical and mental health. The residue of love potion on his system were removed, his mothers legacy revealed to him and bright new world opened up for him.
Relationships: Fleur Delacour/Original Character(s), Fleur Delacour/Original Female Character(s), Hermione Granger/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19





	1. Prologue- Before

At first all he could feel was pain, anger and grief. The world was an ugly place and Tom had seen most of it at the tender age of 11, he wanted to hate the headmaster for exposing him to the pain, the ugliness of feeling… but he couldn’t, how could he really? When the headmaster showed him the first picture he ever saw of her Mother, when he brought him books that thought him of his legacy, when he was the one who opened the door to a world where he wasn’t Tom Riddle the orphan, he was Tome Riddle the sole heir to Slytherin house.

Albus Dumbledore showed Tome Riddle his new home, he had found his Bella in it, his adored wife who let her take her name when he didn’t want to pass on the legacy of the man who abandoned his mother and himself. And she had given him the greatest gift of all. His baby girl, his brilliant Pandora who filled him with pride and happiness whenever he saw her succeed. 

But this isn’t about Tom Black nee Riddle, or his wife Bella Black or even Albus Dumbledore.  
This is about Pandora Black and how she found herself half stupid in love with a girl and how the whole bloody castle was entertained by her utterly useless gayness.


	2. 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pandora is good at plotting, Mother had always said so.

The first time she saw her they were both kids.

Pandora was sitting in one of the windows on a solitary hallway of Hogwarts writing on a leather journal her father gave her when a little stick of a girl with hair like her mother’s passed her, rushing into the out of service bathroom nearby. She didn’t catch the girls face, and Pandora wasn’t a particularly compassionate child, but something told her to check on the girl. And Father always told her to follow her instincts, so she did. 

The girl had found sanctuary in one of the stalls, her sobs now loud and the true sadness she could hear in them made her stomach drop. Pandora walked as quietly as she could to the stall and kneeling down she offered the girl a hanker shift she always carried in her back. The sobs inmidiatly stop when the girl realizes she inst alone. Pandora sits in the nasty looking floor of the bathroom with an arm out for what feels like hours, feeling like a fool for getting herself in this situation, what was she even gaining for helping the girl? She let out a sigh, she could still leave and-

“Thank you” Her voice was so quiet and sad. So unsure. 

Pandora didn’t care for it, the only person who as ever cried in front of her was cousin Draco and Aunt Cissy would always be there to calm him down, she didn’t want to pry on this girl’s life and ask what had happened, so she tried to console her in the most neutral way a 12-year-old could. 

“Father always tells me that its ok to cry, must people think is weakness, but It’s ok he says, he only asks for me to remember ehat or who made me cry and give them hell for it” Pandora remembered when she was very little, and how kids will make fun of her scar and her hair. But mother would always hug her and tell her she was pretty, and her and father would help her plot her revenge. “If somebody made you cry I can help you plot if you want. Mother says I’m wonderful at it” Pandora almost fell on her arse when the door she was leaning into opened and the girl came out. She was a first year, Pandora remembered her because she sat on the stool for a long while and she saw her in Draco’s classes once in a while, she was also a Gryffindor and really really pretty.

The girl had eyes like honey and they were really pretty even now that they were red a puffy, and she had even wilder hair than Mother and that was saying something.   
“You-you are B-Black” The girl recoiled, and was staring at Pandora with terrified awe on her pretty eyes. 

“Um, yes Pandora Black, what’s your name?” She tried not to sound too much like cousin Draco when she said her name, the Black’s could be a little too proud and this girl alreadyh looked too weary of her. 

“Hermione Granger” She said it like a challenge, her voice not shy or hurt like before, and Pandora found she liked that tone much better. Hermione chook her hand and Pandora allowed herself to smile. The girl deflated at that, a little bit of sadness coming back to her pretty eyes. Merlin they were so pretty. 

“A pleasure Hermione Granger, do you feel a little better?” Hermione looked at her puzzled, but nodded anyway. Watching Pandora move to her previous position on the floor “What is it?” She asked, raising a brow. Mother said she looked like Father when she did that. 

“Why are you being nice to me?” Pandora kept her eyebrow, it was refreshing really, she was surrounded by Slytherins most of the time, even at home. So her being this direct was really nice.

“Why wouldn’t I be? You haven’t done anything for me to treat you rudely” Pandora watched the girl sit in front of her, 

“Well for one I’m a Gryffindor and you a Slytherin” She said 

“I’m aware yes, anything else”

‘I’m a muggleborne” She continued. 

“I suspected, I would know you otherwise, mother and father loved to arrange playdates for me when I was younger” 

“You… you don’t care? Everyone said that you would, and Malfoy was so… so…” Pandora clenched her jaw. So Draco was being a little prat to girls uh? Aunt Cissy would be getting an owl from her soon “And pretty much anyone in this godforsaken castle has been a right prat and I’m just...” 

“Ah yes, wizards can be gits. They didn’t like me much ether, now that Mother is in office they don’t dare to even look at me funny but I still… yeah. They can be prats” Pandora touched the tine white scar that ran from her clavicle to the top of her skull, her hair turning snow white where the scar touched it, just like aunt Cissy. 

“Really? But you are so pretty!” Hermione sounded perplexed, and Pandora looked at her. Surprised by the complement, when the younger girl realized what she just said a blush took over her cheeks. “I mean, um. The make fun of my hair and my theet and that awful boy Ronald called me a know it all and… I thought It would be different, I-I thought I could make friends here.” Her voice was so sad again, so tired. And Pandora tried to place this Ronald fellow on her mind. 

“Your hair is fine and… is this Ronald a redhead? Lanky fellow with terrible table manners?” At Hermione’s nod Pandora narrowed her eyes. A Weasley then. “That family… He isn’t worth it Granger, insulting another’s intelligence is just how they work. Mother like Mister Weasley just find, nice man she says. Hard worker, the wife she tolerates, Black’s never mixed well with Prewett and… and as making friends goes… I can be your friend if you want” 

It was then, when Hermione first hugged her, that she felt it for the first time. It was mild, barely there but she felt it. A warmth that felt like coming home in Yule, like warm coco in a cold night. Barely there, but lingering. 

Hermione received an Owl with Bellatrix’s Black Hair routine the next day, Draco went paler when he read his mother’s letter and Ronald Weasley had to go to the hospital wing because everything he ate tasted like dirt.


End file.
